Rouge feu, rouge sang
by Milky Lemonade
Summary: "Tu penses qu'elle a un goût de braises la Mère des Dragons quand on l'embrasse ?" Elle ne sait pas quel goût ont ses baisers, mais les regrets ont celui amer de la poussière et du verre pilé.


Juste un bon gros Angst Danyara écrit pour l'Atelier d'écriture de l'Amino Game of Thrones francophone (venez nous rejoindre, c'est cool en vrai). C'est pas joyeux joyeux, donc désolée d'avance...

* * *

Rouge feu, rouge sang

Le silence, le ciel que l'aurore vient colorer de rose et un soleil d'argent qui s'étale sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle.

Yara donnerait n'importe quoi pour rester au lit, seulement accompagnée du bruit des vagues et de sa reine.

Pyk n'est même pas encore réveillé, tout le monde doit dormir à point fermé, il n'y a qu'elle qui se lève doucement, laissant le drap de lin glisser sur sa poitrine pour s'échouer sur son bassin.

Quelle allure paradisiaque peut prendre son île quand elle est encore endormie.

Juste le chant de la mer, le soleil rosé, la lumière douce qui passe par la fenêtre.

Et Daenerys qui dort paisiblement dans leur lit, dans sa chemise de nuit en tulle blanche, aussi claire que sa peau et ses longs cheveux d'argent.

Sa majesté la Mère des Dragons qui lentement sort du sommeil pour lui sourire avec douceur.

《Bonjour.》

Sa voix est douce comme les clapotis de l'eau qu'on entend en contrebas, son regard lavande lui donne des airs d'apparition onirique et sa main diaphane vient effleurer la joue de Yara.

Et en un éclair, le regard amoureux de la Reine aux Dragons se glace.

《Je suis morte tu sais ?》

Un sursaut, un cri et avant même que la plus âgée n'assimile ces cruelles paroles, Daenerys jette au loin les draps, révélant un corps pâle pourtant couvert d'écailles noires dont le dos est déchiré par deux ailes aussi sombres que la nuit.

《C'est pour ça qu'on m'a tué tu crois, car dans mes veines coule le sang du dragon ?》

Avec horreur, Yara laisse ses yeux papillonner sur la peau reptilienne qui court sur les bras, les jambes, le buste et les joues de son amour.

Un dragon oui, couplé à une pure beauté.

Une beauté dont elle a apprit la mort hier soir.

Une beauté qui semble ramper hors du lit et s'échouer sur le sol de pierre, avant de la fixer de ses yeux accusateurs. Et d'un geste, un cercle de flammes entoure la blanche.

Le feu lèche sa peau monochrome et lentement, c'est tout son corps qui s'embrase, la lumière chaude et rougeoyante empli la pièce et en voulant reculer, Yara bascule, tombe du lit et sa tête heurte le sol.

Lorsqu'elle se relève, elle n'est plus dans sa chambre, non, la douceur du matelas à laisser place aux grains de sable rugueux et elle est face à l'étendue bleue de la mer.

La plage de Pyk, sous la lumière du soleil levant.

Quand elle tourne la tête, elle est de nouveau face à Daenerys et au brasier qui devrait la consumer mais qui ne fait que dorer sa peau et briller ses yeux.

《Je suis le sang du dragon Yara, je ne brûle pas. Le feu ne consumera jamais mon corps, je suis comme forgée dans l'acier valyrien.》

La fer-née retient son souffle fascinée et effrayée par ce spectacle si singulier et majestueux. Pourtant la lueur rougeoyante réveille en elle des regrets et une peur latente.

《Je pensait - Non ! J'aurais dû ! Oui, j'aurais dû être invincible ! Les flammes ne me font rien, alors comment a-t-on pu me tuer ? Dis-moi ?》

Yara sent un poid enserrer sa poitrine, broyer son coeur et nouer sa gorge.

《Ce qui est mort ne saurait mourir... Mais moi j'ai survécu tu sais ! On me pensait immortelle, l'imbrûlée qu'ils m'appelaient... Pourtant à la fin je suis morte !》

《Daenerys je...》

Elle a les yeux qui brûle, l'héritière Greyjoy, l'âme en peine, l'esprit en sang et les mains qui appuient sur le sable avec force et désespoir.

《Non tais-toi ! Taisez-vous tous et gardez vos excuses ! Vous étiez tellement à mes côtés, je vous aurai offert le monde, mille fois plus d'or et de joyaux que ne peuvent offrir les Lannister et des terres si grandes, des domaines si somptueux que tout Pyk ne les aurait pas peuplé... Toi... toi tu étais celle en qui je croyais le plus, celle que j'aimais comme on aime un mari et ses enfants, comme j'aimais Drogo et Rhaego, alors même qu'il ne vit jamais le jour. Tu avais juré de me protéger, Yara, vous m'aviez tous promis cela... Mais à la fin je suis morte seule, sans personne pour me sauver du froid qui rongeait mon corps !》

Les Greyjoy ne pleurent pas, disait son père, et toute sa vie elle a écouté ses paroles, a retenu ses larmes et n'a laissé à personne le soin de voir sa tristesse. Une impitoyable guerrière, fière et courageuse, c'est ce qu'elle est. Les émotions nuisent aux conquêtes.  
Pourtant Yara sent des sillons brûlants se tracer sur ses joues pour s'échouer sur le sable.

Elle a les poumons brûlants, la cage thoracique en feu et ne subsiste sur sa langue qu'un goût de cendres.

__Tu penses qu'elle a un goût de braises la Mère des Dragons quand on l'embrasse ?__

Une plaisanterie stupide faite à une prostituée à demi ivre, il y a longtemps. Avant - bien avant - de savoir à quel point elle allait aimer Daenerys Targaryen.

Elle ne sait pas quel goût ont ses baisers, mais les regrets ont celui amer de la poussière et du verre pilé.

Quand elle relève la tête, Daenerys est allongée sur le sable, ses ailes forment comme un cocon autour d'elle. Elle roule sur son flanc, ancre ses yeux d'améthyste dans ceux gris et froids de Yara.

Elle éclate de rire, fort, si fort que l'on ne distingue plus le bruit des vagues. Pas d'un rire joyeux et enjôleur, non, d'un rire de folie pure.

D'un rire de mort.

Et Yara se hait de la trouver si belle, si incroyablement envoûtante alors même qu'elle sombre dans la démence juste sous ses yeux.

Daenerys lève le haut de son corps, prend appui sur ses bras et, avec des mouvements souples et fluides, se contorsionne pour atteindre la mer qui s'échoue sur le sable. Chaque geste captive la maîtresse des Îles de Fer, les larmes qui brouillent sa vue donne à la Reine du Feu une allure de peinture à l'eau en noir et blanc (blanche sa peau, gris ses cheveux, noires les écailles couvrant son corps frêle et gracieux. Une pure beauté de marbre et de granit).

À regarder se mouvoir cette poupée de porcelaine aux yeux violets, Yara en oublie le paysage qui l'entoure et quand enfin, Daenerys entre dans l'eau, la brune réalise avec horreur que les flots bleus ont laissé place à de l'écume et de l'eau purpurine. Teintée de rouge, la mer. Sanglant, le paysage. Pourtant la Targaryen conserve sa pâleur lunaire.

Avec l'agilité d'un serpent, elle glisse dans ce bassin vermillon, se lève encore un peu plus, avec l'allure d'une danseuse farouche et indomptable quand sa chevelure d'or blanc prend la teinte carmin de l'eau et que sa peau ruisselle de lourdes gouttes rouges.

Le blanc laisse place à cette nuance chaude qui captive autant qu'elle effraie, agressive alors même que c'est la couleur du soleil lorsqu'il se couche. La statue ondule, souille le matériau laiteux dans lequel on la croyait sculptée. Mais maintenant, qui la croira faite d'une pierre pâle et lisse alors qu'elle est couverte d'un liquide pourpre.

On la dirait d'ocre ou de glaise, mais plus de marbre.

__Plus en vie, tout simplement, juste couverte de sang.__

《Le rouge c'est la couleur d'un coeur aimant, m'a-t-on dit quand j'étais une petite fille. La couleur de la passion, de l'amour brûlant. De quelle couleur était le tien lorsque tu me regardait Yara ?》

Pas une hésitation, pas même le temps de prendre sa respiration, les mots sortent de la bouche de la Greyjoy à la seconde même où Daenerys achève sa question.

《Rouge. Aussi rouge que cette mer. Plus encore peut-être.》

Les visage de l'Argentée se fend d'un sourire cruel, vision rendue cauchemardesque par les sillons laissés sur sa peau par les flots sanglants. Un ricanement lui échappe, et bientôt l'espace est à nouveau noyé dans son éclat de folie.

《Menteuse. Si tu m'avais aimée, je serai en vie.》

Yara voudrait hurler, lui crier que c'est faux, qu'elle aurait voulu la protéger, qu'elle serait prête à tuer pour revenir en arrière et la sauver. Mais ses mots se bloquent dans sa gorge et semblent l'étouffer.

《Où étiez-vous, toi et ton amour, quand Jon Snow me transperçait le coeur de son épée ?》

Sur ces mots, elle plonge ses mains dans la mer rouge, puis en pose une sur sa poitrine avant de la descendre jusqu'au bas de son ventre, laissant une traînée flamboyante sur le haut de son corps, comme une large coupure, une plaie béante à laquelle la fer-née n'a rien pu faire.

《Où étais-tu, Yara Greyjoy, alors que je mourrais des mains de celui qui, comme toi, m'avait juré fidélité ?》

__Ça n'a pas d'importance, ce qui compte c'est que je n'étais pas à tes côtés.__

Les iris violets se vident lentement, la vie semble s'être envolée du corps de Daenerys en un battements de cil. Le silence qui remplace son rire est glaçant, étouffant.

Dun coup plus rien.

Plus de bruit, plus de vie.

Et le corps marbré de blanc et de rouge chancelle, bascule dangereusement, menace de sombrer dans l'eau pourpre et de disparaître à jamais.

Mais avant de tomber, Daenerys lâche un faible sourire - le dernier.

《Tu me regrettera Yara Greyjoy, si douloureusement.》

La femme dragon se laisse dévorer par la mer de sang.

Et Yara se réveille en sursaut, la tristesse et la haine comprimant son coeur.

Dans un élan de rage elle frappe son poing contre le mur et ne prête même pas attention à la douleur vive traverse sa main quand des éclats de pierre tranche sa peau.

C'est à l'intérieur qu'elle meurt de douleur.

Les hommes sauront combien Yara Greyjoy aima sa belle Targaryen.  
Et ils conteront longtemps la douleur qui consuma le coeur et le corps de l'héritière de Pyk en apprenant sa mort.

Fin


End file.
